To Ask a Question
by TheRedhood908
Summary: Dinah Lance is unhappy and she doesn't know what to do about that. Luckily for her, she has a friend, and all she needs to do to change the entire course of her life is to ask a Question. (Not for Green Arrow Fans)
1. Chapter 1

There was something strange about hurtling through space a few thousand miles above Earth's atmosphere that gave someone a degree of understanding about how small and petty their problems were. The Justice League Watchtower was amazing for that. Clarity. That was the word for it. Clarity.

Dinah Lance was beginning to understand a lot of things. The first and most important thing was that she was completely out of love with one Oliver Queen. It had been a slow process, much slower than falling in love with the emerald archer. While she had fallen for him relatively quickly upon meeting him, her love had been killed in a series of long drawn out battles. An affair here, a missed date there. To compound the issue even a few out of wedlock children. It wasn't so much that that bothered her, although it did bother her that the man who professed to love her thought it was perfectly fine to impregnate random women he slept with, no. The problem was Ollie's response to it.

Sure, he made it so the kid was provided for. Best clothes, toys and a college fund before they were even born. What rankled her was that he had no problem in not being involved in the life of his offspring. He relied on his wealth to cover that. Dinah knew from experience that money was no substitute for a father.

At the heart of the problem was the simple fact that Ollie was a hypocrite. He preached against wealth inequality and all sorts of other social ills but at the end of the day he returned to his mansion and retreated into his comfort and leisure.

Even his superhero antics seemed to come more from a sense of wanting adventure or some excitement than a genuine desire to help people but Dinah squashed that thought, finding it distasteful. She really didn't want to impune motive in this case. Especially not when it came to her own profession.

All these things led to a very dissatisfied woman sitting in the lunchroom of the watchtower, empty except for a few b-listers who were not on duty at the moment.

She turns her head, looking out through the window into the vacuum of space, almost hoping to find an answer amongst the stars. Clarity. She took it back. Space didn't give you clarity. It just laughed at how miniscule your problems were.

"This seat taken?" comes a voice from behind her, startling the woman who jumps and turns to see a man wearing a blue suit and lacking a face. Usually this would scare most people away, a man without a face being an unusual occurrence in the everyday world. But here? In the Justice League? It was common. The occurrence even had a name.

Dinah finds herself smiling and nodding. "Sure Question. Sit down. Afraid I won't be the best company today though" she adds sheepishly. The man shrugs and sits down, putting his nearly empty tray, only having a sunny side up egg and a carton of milk on it. "Since when am I a conversational type?" he asks before he begins opening his carton of milk and pouring it over his egg. He mixes the two together with his fork, making a few noncommittal sounds to himself.

Again, the oddness would be overlooked. Not only was this the Justice League, but this was also the Question. True weirdness would be if the Question wasn't acting strange. She just smirks and rolls her eyes, acknowledging that the man beside her was not a conversationalist. But, he was a good friend. However, there was still the matter of the egg dissection. She should've known he wasn't going to eat it, after all, how could he with his mask? So this had to do with his conspiracy theory stuff.

She was torn. Ask or don't? Asking would inevitably bring an explanation. One she knew might, well would be, insane. On the other hand, he was already helping her with her problem. She felt better. The Question had that effect on people. "Hey uhh, what are you doing to that egg?" she asks, moving in a little closer, wanting to see if maybe there was something that couldn't be viewed from her current distance. As she got closer she had to say she wasn't surprised. It was just an egg soaking in milk.

The Question turns, his eyes managing to bore into hers despite not actually being there. It was always strange but again, it was Question.

"I'm testing to see if any nanites have been added to the eggs. The chemical balance of a hens womb makes it perfect for tinkering with DNA. Milk acts as neutralizer that would allow me to collect them if they are present and devise counter measures" he finishes, leaving Dinah to blink a few times at him, digesting what he just said or at the very least trying to.

"Well umm….okay. That sounds….interesting" she says as the Question nods and returns to his concoction. Silence reigns for a few seconds until he continues. "I also noticed that you looked upset and wanted to ask if there was anything I can do," he says, not making eye or...blank face contact,(?), with her as he asked. Dinah smiles and shakes her head, turning back to the window. Question was a very observant person. It went unnoticed because of how eccentric he was and how the rest of the team viewed him, but he would give Batman a run for his money.

"It's nothing Question. Really I'm fine" she says to which he grunts and puts his fork down. "And what if I tell you I don't believe you?" He asks curiously.

"Well then I'd...well...tell you that you're right. As usual" she says, rolling her eyes at the man who was starting to grate on her just a bit. Well, that was an understatement. Question had started to grate on her since they were first formally introduced to each other at a league function. Question was the Huntress' boyfriend and since Helena Bertenelli, a.k.a the Huntress', was Dinah's best friend, they had been basically forced to spend at least a nominal amount of time in each other's company over the past two years.

Over that time, she grew to consider him a friend. An eccentric and annoying friend but a good friend nonetheless. A few times they had even wound up alone together after being ditched by Ollie and Helena for lunch or any other manner of outing. The only thing she could say about him was that while everyone knew who the others really were, she still didn't know the Question's real name. Even now that they were friends she didn't know. It irked her but at the same time she respected his privacy.

"You are easy to read Canary. Now, mope or tell me what's wrong so I can help" he says, his voice monotone. "It's just.." she starts, but stops at once, unsure of how to continue. Ollie hated the Question. It really wouldn't be good if she talked to him about her relationship problems, even if she wasn't sure that she wanted to continue that relationship. Not to mention Helena and her damned jealousy. It was almost strange how she hawked over Question and it seemed underserved to top it all off.

Helena had to at least know who he really was right?

That's when an idea came into her mind. A dastardly idea, she would be using his natural need to know against him after all, but it was for the greater good. Well, her greater good. If she was going to spill her guts and spin her sob story to Question, she was going to get something in return.

She smiles, sweetly as she can, to imply an innocence that was far too innocent to actually be innocent. "I'll tell you, buuuuut...you have to do something for me after" she says teasingly causing the man to tilt his head. "I have to do something for you as a reward for trying to help you?" He asks, his voice giving away his latent curiosity. She smiles even wider. 'Got him' she thinks to herself.

"Mhhmmm" she says, nodding her head. "Exactly. And I know you'll agree just because of one reason. You want to know and if there is one thing I know about you Question, if you want to know something, you'll do anything to know it. Like the fact that you go through everyone's trash to ensure none of us are copies. How you'd know I have no idea but I trust your methods" she says teasingly leaving the man to think it over for a second. "So do we have a deal?" She asks finally, his silence having carried on for long enough.

"Alright. Now tell me what's wrong" he asked, his voice carried a tone of excitement as he is close to solving the mystery. "I'm going to break up with Ollie" she says simply, taking a sip of her cup of water before placing it back down.

"Ohh. I'm sorry to hear that" he says, his hands coming together on the table in front of him, almost unsure of what to do or what to say. He brings his hand up and gently lays it on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. She can't help but enjoy the sensation. It had been a while since she had felt a comforting or caring touch. Her own hand comes up and she places it over his hand, squeezing to show her appreciation.

"Thanks Question. But I think it's been coming for a while. Ollie and me, well we just aren't working anymore. I'm not happy and he rarely spends any time with me anymore. Not to mention the near constant womanizing. Found out about yet another kid" she says with a grimace.

"I always did find it odd. A strong woman like you putting up with that. But I never wanted to pry and give unwanted advice" he says, his hand slipping from her shoulder as he became uncomfortable with too much physical contact with, at least at the moment, another man's woman.

"Well maybe I'm not as strong as you think".

"No. You're stronger" he says simply as he pushes his tray away and begins to speak again. "I've had the privilege of fighting alongside you and also in many senses living alongside you. Never doubt your strength Canary"

"Dinah. Please call me Dinah. Which brings us to the other part of our conversation. I told you what was going on between Ollie and me. Now? You owe me. And you have to go through with it after all. You said you would and you wouldn't break your word right?" She asks teasingly, pouting her lips as if she was a puppy and moves closer to the man.

The man tilts his head again and she hears a light tinkling laughter. "Alright. What is it? I promise I'll do it. What do you want? Dirt on Ollie? I already have a good amount. Lots of ways to get even" he says.

All of the sudden, she feels guilty. After all, was it really right to ask this of him? To basically trick him like that? Maybe she shouldn't go through with it. The blonde looks up to see the man still waiting and she comes to a decision. She'd ask him to tell her, but not hold him to it if he said no. What was the harm in that? She doubted he'd end their friendship if she just asked. Would he?

"Well, you don't actually have to. Really I was just joking about the favor part but I was wondering if, well, maybe" she says, stopping to let silence have it's say for a second. "Yes?" He asks curiously, his head tilting a bit as he does. "I wanted to see your face" she blurts out, resisting the urge to slap her hand over her mouth and tried to will the words back into her mouth. It was at times like these that she thought of how convenient it would be to turn back time by flying around the Earth really fast.

"Well...I suppose. But only where others won't see. I trust you. Not them" he says simply and stands up, shocking Dinah at his quick acceptance of her request. She was always quick on her feet however, and jumps up, following the man as he walks away, obviously back to his quarters. She was too interested in finally knowing who the Question was that she didn't stop to think of the appearance of impropriety. Going to another man's room wasn't really such a good thing to show off, especially with the rather flirtatious nature that was intrinsicate to her character.

But come on, this was the Question. She doubted there was a single malicious bone in his body. After all, she had remembered Helena joking that Question always seemed so cut off, at least in a romantic sense. It was clear he wasn't going to seduce and ravage her.

'Speaking of' she thought to herself as she navigated the practically empty hallways of the watchtower as they headed to his room.

"Sooo...how are things between you and Huntress? Going good?" She asks, trying to make conversation. The question catches the man off guard and he seems to stiffen up, though he does continue walking. It was rather funny to see him move. Hunched up a bit, his fedora pulled tight over his forehead while his hands were tucked into the pockets of his overcoat. "Well they….well...not well" he says, not saying much on the subject. Dinah just nods. After all, she did hear things from Helena though even the way her friend told it, it couldn't be ascertained to be the Question's fault. Helena was constantly complaining about how she was bored. "Come on Dinah. You honestly can't say that you'd be happy with having one date night a month? I mean how can just sitting on a couch watching a movie be good for a relationship every night?" She had asked.

Dinah just nodded along, listening as Helena went on and on about how lucky she was to have a rich and outgoing boyfriend. She loved her friend, she really did, but she had no idea what to look for in a man. Ollie was…"fun"...but was fun going to make you happy when you wanted to get serious? Fun wasn't going to keep you warm at night. Fun was too busy going out. Fun wasn't comfortable with just cuddling and letting the person you cared about know how much they meant to you. No. After a while, fun stopped being fun. But dependability? Honesty? That never got old.

But Dinah was not going to lecture her friend on how she was ruining a good relationship. She had tried that, and gotten her head bit off for all her trouble. It did suck a little. Over time her and Helena were going back to how it was before they became friends. The Huntress came to hang out with her less and less and more and more with Vixen and other like minded superheroes. You know, the "fun" ones.

Until now she had never really thought about the effect such a change would have on the Question. But, looking back she could tell it did. After all, his only real interaction with other members of the team happened alongside Huntress. When she stopped having him along, he stopped interacting. Not many seemed to want to breach that either. It wasn't his fault, not really and if she was honest with herself it was rather childish. Like in kindergarten when nobody wants to play with the weird kid. The Question was the definition of "the weird kid" but it didn't mean that he wasn't a good man. The few times they'd been partnered up for a mission, she found him to a competent fighter and a caring person. During one fight in Metropolis against the Injustice League, he spent the entirety of the cleanup helping a little girl find her mother.

She almost giggled at the memory of how the little redhead had latched onto the man. She was scared. Who wouldn't be? Cars and buildings crashing down, and villians and heroes fighting all around? But she felt safe with the faceless conspiracy theorist apparently. He carried her around, checking every ambulance until they found her mother, unconscious with a broken leg being treated. He stayed with her for a few hours until she woke up and only then did she let the man go. The mother was thankful and even kissed him on his cheek, causing the bashful Question to walk off, embarrassed, as the league cheered.

It was strange how these thoughts came to her now. Maybe it was because she'd be able to put a person to the actions? Not a mask, not a hero, but a person. A living breathing person.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asks curiously, putting her arm around his as they walked to comfort him. She should've thought about that. After all, if anyone else saw it might get him in trouble with his girlfriend. Ollie though? Well she'd be breaking it off with him anyway so it didn't matter. But she didn't want to get the Question in trouble. He doesn't seem to notice her closeness, stuck in his own thoughts.

"She's a good woman. She wants, and deserves more than I can give her. We're both unhappy. I can tell. She's always accusing me of cheating on her or of not caring enough. She doesn't realize that...I'm not good at being in love. I try the best I can. I just don't know anymore. I'm thinking of….leaving her" he says simply before opening the door to his room and stepping in, closing it as soon as she entered behind him to give them a degree of privacy.

It wasn't a shock. It really wasn't. But the way he spoke about it, it was almost as if he thought it was his fault. What had happened in his life to make him like that? And why hadn't Helena seen it? Poor guy.

"I'm sorry to hear that Q. I really am. That doesn't sound like it's good for you. To be expected to give more than you have"

Her hand hasn't left his arm, and both look down and seemingly notice that fact for the first time before she sheepishly moves it and Question turns his head to cough.

"I love her. With all my heart. Never felt this way before. But… thats all I have to give. Love, some takeout and a movie night. She deserves more. I just wish...I wish I was good enough"

"You are good enough Q. You are. I know she is a...well I suppose friend, not sure myself anymore if I'm being quite honest, but you deserve someone who cares about you. Not what you can provide them with. For what it's worth, I'm always here to talk" she says, blushing as she brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. Why was she feeling so strange?

"Thank you" he says, leaving it unspoken that he was also there for her. Then again she knew that. After all, he had sought her out.

"So. Would you like me to take my mask off? I promise there is nothing exciting or special under here" he says, a smile and a bit of humor colouring his voice. "Let me be the judge of that Alex Jones" he says joking receiving nothing in return. "What?" She asks curiously.

"Nothing. I just sometimes forget that most people don't understand how right he is and how comparing me to that man is a great compliment".

Dinah can't help but roll her eyes and smirk, conking out her hip and placing the palms of her hands on her sides. "Okay there Mr."they're turning the frogs gay", you going to take off your mask or not?" She asks teasingly. He doesn't respond, instead grabbing an aerosol can off of his desk, what she had assumed to be useless trash related to his quest for truth, and sprays it over the mask. "Here we go" he says, the mask dissolving into a see through film that only slightly obscures his features. He peels it off, almost like skin after a sunburn before it falls away completely revealing his features to her. His hat is also removed, revealing that he is actually a redhead but a darker closer to brown red than bright or crimson.

She gasps, recognizing him instantly. "You're Vic Sage. The newscaster. Ohh my god" she shouts, so excited to see her friends real identity but that he was also someone she already knew. "You..know me?" He asks curiously, placing the now semi hardened mask on his desk and turning back to the blonde woman. "Know you? You're my favorite newscaster. I wait until ten o'clock to get your show. Ollie only ever puts on CNN or MSNBC and rants the entire way through. I like news. Actual news. Not opinions and your show is the best at that Vic...is it okay if I call you Vic?" She asks cautiously, afraid to have overstepped her bounds a bit.

"Sure" he says, a light smile playing on his face as he is complimented. He was never good at handling compliments. Especially from women. He had always considered it a good thing that he never really received them.

The next thing he knows, her hands are on his face, gently moving around his cheek bones and along the side, almost as if she was feeling for a latch or crevice. He'd be proud of her if that's what she was doing. "What...Dinah, what are you up to?" He asks, a little uncomfortable at her hands being on him. "I'm checking to make sure it's really you. I want to make sure nobody replaced my favorite handsome newscaster with a lizard person or something" she says joking, obviously making fun of him a little bit.

"Ha ha" he says dryly, his hands going to her wrist as he holds her, preventing her from free movement along his face. It's just then that they noticed how close they were. She was pressed into his chest, her hands still on the side of his face. She was a few inches shorter than him, allowing her blue eyes to gaze directly into his brown, both wide eyed at the particular situation they now found themselves in. Their first instinct was to jump apart, but neither was able to act on it. Their bodies were too comfortable together, almost as if they fit and on Victor's part he certainly enjoyed the feeling of the blonde's fingers on his face.

He enjoyed a lot if he was being honest. The faint smell of lavender, although he was sure the perfume she wore was used by the government to allow thermal imaging to track people, he had to admit it smelled good.

In the next second he had to add another thing that Dinah Lance was very good at, aside from smelling good. Kissing.

In the interim moment the blonde had reached up, standing on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his. Her kiss was...passionate. Despite its softness and relative shortness it was very passionate. The next second she is off of him, her hands now on his shoulders, her eyes even wider. "Ohh God Vic I'm so...ummphh" she says, unable to continue as he has quickly leaned back in and recaptured her lips for himself, his hands now on her lithe waist, squeezing as he pulls her into him and turns her, lifting her and placing her rear on his desk, continuing to kiss. Dinah didn't need much prodding. Her legs wrap right around his waist as she pulls him into her even more, her fingers working on pushing his overcoat off.

_**One Hour Later **_

She stared up at the board, being in a good position to do so. Laying in Victor's bed, his arms wrapped around her waist as his face is pressed into her neck, blonde hair splayed out over his pillow. The bed was meant for one but that only heightened how close they were, her being practically cradled in his arms. They didn't want to acknowledge that they'd cheated on their partners. Even if they both intended to break up with them, it still wasn't technically right. Then again, why should she care? After all the times Ollie cheated? She was at least good for one pass. "How is Hollywood linked to Kim Jong Un?" She asks curiously.

He just laughs, the sensation sending jolts of pleasure up her neck. "You don't have to pretend to be interested" he says simply which leads to Dinah shaking her head, her eyes still locked on the board, fascinated by the line of string and pictures. Things that had never occurred to her, links and coincidences. Maybe he wasn't right about everything, but he was thinking and was dastardly smart. Or maybe just paranoid. They weren't mutually exclusive.

"I'm not pretending. I am. It's just….I'd never thought that Hollywood would have anything to do with North Korea" she says simply. "Well, I won't bore you but Hollywood is filled with Marxists, with Charlie Chaplain having started an association for aid to different nations. HUAC prevented this from being overt, so he had to filter it secretly…."

His conversation trails off, down multiple rabbit holes and tangents. Dinah found herself fascinated. What if he was right? He sounded so sure...no. She shook these thoughts away. There was no way that LBJ was behind the Kennedy assassination or that Walt Disney secretly froze and hid Adolf Hitler. Or was there? No, she shakes her head again, unwilling to allow herself to think that. It was cute when he did though. Cute. A word she never thought to apply to the Question.

"Thank you" he says quietly to which she arches an eyebrow. "For what?" She asks. "Listening. I know...I'm a little crazy and I doubt that you want to hear all that after lovemaking but thanks for listening"

She nuzzles into him, rubbing the back of his head as the blanket rides down a little bit, exposing her breast, a fact that instantly interests him, his eyes going to the luscious orb that he had lavished so much attention and pleasure on. "Actually, if I'm being honest, I kind of like how you do post coital bliss" she says jokingly, her hand rubbing through his hair. "I'm used to...well, Ollie...he just liked getting up and moving onto the next thing you know? Once it was done it was done. And it would be a little while until he wanted to again, even if I wasn't necessarily done" she says with a smirk, licking her lips as she feels a particular hardness against her thigh. It was obvious that Victor wasn't done either.

"Ohh? And tell me, are you done?" He asks teasingly, crawling atop her, making her shiver in anticipation. Helena obviously had no idea what the hell she was talking about when it came to Victor Sage's passion. "No" she whispered and is instantly caught in another kiss.

_**Another Half Hour Later**_

They were both dressed. Sitting down on the bed next to each other, the full weight of what they had done weighing in on them. But it wasn't weighing too harshly down on them apparently. Their hands were joined and even though Question wore his mask again, his smile and good mood was apparent as was the couple's joined hands. "I'm not normally in the habit of one night stands and I refuse to change that, especially not with...well...this is going to sound strange" she says a little embarrassed. "I'm the Question. I specialize in strange" he says, turning a bit, his hand going around her waist and pulling her close.

She smiled, placing a hand on his now very unfortunately clothed chest. "I...well, you made me feel special. Like I wasn't just arm candy or an acquisition. A necessary part of completing the image you know? I've had a lot of that. Guys interested in me because I'm a blonde with a nice rack, though I do hope that you at least like my breasts" she says teasingly, deciding to cover a bit of her nerves with flirting. She could tell it worked as he turns away and fiddles with his tie. "I like, well more than like, every part of you Dinah" he says honestly causing her to lay her head on his chest.

"Well, as long as you're honest cutie. But as I was saying, I'm done with that kind of relationship. I want more than that now and I think it might be with you" she says before quickly realizing how that sounded. After all, one romp in the hay couldn't have her in love could it? "That's not to say that we will, I mean for all I know we could decide we don't work out next week but...I'd like to try you know? That is, if you want to try but if you don't…"

"I would very much like to try Dinah. But...we need to break up with our significant others first" he says, leaning his forehead against hers. It was as romantic as they could get without kissing and for the first time Dinah decided that she was certainly not a fan of Victor's mask. "You're right" she says quietly, kissing the general area where his mouth would be before standing up. "Ollie should be back in. Helena maybe in a few minutes. Her shift ends now so...go get a move on" she says teasingly, finding it funny how she keeps him so off balance. He stands and moves towards the door, opening it and peeking his head out both ways to ensure nobody was in the hallways.

He turns and motions for her to come forward, which she does, exiting quickly. However, she is quickly surprised when she feels a slap on her rear, open palmed and a slight grope before it's gone. She turns quickly, a little shocked that the quiet and reserved Question..Victor, she corrected herself, would be so forward. All she sees is his retreating back, hunched over, hands in his overcoat pockets. She can't help but smile and blush. It would be quite fun to open the package that was known as Victor Sage.

_**15 Minutes Later-Justice League Bay 3**_

Ollie was right where she knew he'd be. He was always in the same position after a mission. Sitting on a crate, polishing his arrows while he flirted with the few women in the league willing to have anything to do with the womanizer. It was sad really. She used to be amongst that crowd. As of right now Fire and a new female hero named Dove were near him, both coquettishly batting their eyes at him as he pulled a few tricks with the drawstring to simulate...well a sexual act she'd rather not think of. The sight of other women near Ollie used to fill her with jealousy but now? She didn't care. He was going to be able to do whatever he damned well pleased with any woman who was willing.

"Ollie, can we talk?" She asks, having approached the group rather quietly and startling the two women who had the decency to look embarrassed. Ollie? Well let's just say he knew no shame. "Sure babe. What's up? Hey, I have reservations tonight at The Iceberg Lounge. You down to have some fun?" He asks, waggling his eyebrows.

'At least he's making this easy' she thinks to herself as he smirks at her, undressing her with his eyes. "Actually Ollie, we need to talk. Can we do this somewhere private?" No matter how much she was beginning to detest the man a bit, she didn't want to do this where he'd be embarrassed. That was just wrong. It was already as awkward as can be, who wanted to add other prying eyes into that equation? Certainly not her.

"Why babe? Come on, surely it ain't nothing that should be hidden from friends?" He asks winking at Fire from the corner of his eyes, the Brazilian woman giggling. It was apparent that he wasn't going to let her let him down easily so the next best step was to tear the band aid off instantly. "Alright Ollie. Well, I'm just going to say it. I think we're done".

"Woah, woah woah, done? What do you mean?" He asks, sputtering almost indignantly. Apparently Ollie was not graceful when it came to being dumped. She doubted he'd ever actually been dumped before. It was obvious that being top dog when it came to dating was not good for your character.

"It's what it sounds like Ollie. Look it's been fun and you're a good guy", she says, adding a mental, 'when you're saving people', before continuing. "But we just don't work anymore. I haven't been happy. Not for a long time. I hope you understand. " She finishes gently, a little embarrassed at having to do this so publicly. But now that it was done she felt a little better. It now felt as now what she did with Victor wasn't cheating. Or was it still cheating? She shook these thoughts away again. After all, she didn't need to remind herself yet again that Ollie cheated on her every chance she got. He didn't even know about her one cheat so there was also that. She had to go through him telling her and apologizing every single time because he believed "honesty made it better". Not when you continue doing it it didn't. Learning from your mistakes was one thing, constantly repeating them? Quite another.

She turned, wanting to walk away as the level of discomfort was only added to by the presence of the other women coupled with Ollie's silence.

"You're honestly breaking up with me? Me?" He asks, almost petulantly. It was quite clear that he had never been on the opposite side of being dumped, confirming her earlier suspicions

"Yes Ollie. I thought that was at least very clear in that regard" she said simply. She knew she really didn't want to deal with this anymore. After all, she felt a strange need to get back to Victor. It was easier to end the book on an old relationship when you were excited to start a new. "You're replaceable babe. Trust me. You're nothing special" he shouts, making every head turn towards him as the Green Arrow reveals how shallow he really was. "That's part of the problem Ollie. To you? I'm not special. And that's why I'm leaving" she says, not even stopping as she turns her head over her shoulder and retreats into the hallways of the tower, leaving a sputtering blonde man in her wake.

_**Back At The Questions Room**_

"That was rather...immature of him" he says simply as they find themselves sitting on the bed, again holding hands. "Yeah. But hey, it doesn't matter too much right? How'd it go with Helena?" she asks curiously.

"Not much better. The inevitable yelling and then the crying. Luckily she said yes to going with me alone. She thought...well I suppose she thought I would say something different. I felt awful. Still do. Not that I would stay with her of course it's just...I've never dumped someone before. I think I prefer being the dumped" he says almost morosely. She can't help but look at him askew. After all, he'd rather be hurt to avoid hurting someone else? That was….interesting to say the least.

She can't help it. Soon she's cuddling up to him, laying her head on his chest as she smiles. "You're a good man Victor" she says simple, smirking at him as he fidgets a bit. "And you're a good woman Dinah" he says back, unsure of how to accurately respond. After all, he had no experience with this. A gorgeous woman lavishing attention on him. This was one conspiracy that he wasn't ready for and for a moment he considered that the Illuminati had finally found a way to distract him.

She can't help but giggle cutely, laughing to herself at Victor's ineptness. It was endearing. "You don't know how to compliment a woman do you Victor?" She asks to which the man reluctantly admits "No". She reaches across him, grabbing the aerosol can from his desk and quickly spraying his mask, peeling it away before he can even utter a "hey" and just barely enough time for him to let out a "ouch" as he rubs his face. She zeroes in on him, smiling as she straddles him, looking down. "First and foremost, you let a lady see your face when you compliment her. Let her look into your eyes to make sure you mean it" she teases, pointedly glaring fake daggers at him with her own blue orbs.

"As for compliments. Women, and women like me, cough cough, enjoy being told that they're beautiful. Or smart, or sexy if the mood is right. Maybe a nice copy of all four. Maybe a comment on a specific part of her you like but be careful" she says teasingly. "Some compliments are for different times. For example, when the mood is a little romantic and charged, but not overtly sexual you shouldn't stare at a woman's breasts" he says teasingly, noticing how his eyes lingered on her chest.

He gulps, embarrassed at being caught and eliciting another giggle from her as she rubs the side of his face and leans in to kiss his forehead. "It's cute. I have to teach you everything. But luckily as from what I have seen before, I know you're a quick learner. So you're up to bat Vic. Compliment me" she says, licking her lips as the man grasps her by the waist and smirks himself, maintaining eye contact as he looks up at her. "Well, you shouldn't put such a beautiful display on for me if you don't want me to look. Firstly. Secondly, Dinah, I think you're incredibly beautiful, I know you're smart and when you're sitting on top of me like that I think you're the sexiest thing to walk the Earth" he says, hiding his insecurity beneath a, (this time metaphorical), mask.

Dinah continues to smirk down at him and the moments of silence seem to drag on until she finally laughs and leans down, kissing his lips deeply, assuring him that all was right in his world at this moment. She releases his lips but remains close, her breath tickling against his skin as he fights to reattach their lips to one another. "Alright. I'll keep you for now . You're quick on your feet"

"Thank God for that" he says before being silenced once more by the blondes lips. Ohh yeah. She would keep him.

_**Two Months Later**_

"So you're saying that the Holy Grail is real and that the church is hiding it in Los Angeles?" She asks, her head laying in his lap on the couch. "Where else but the city of Angels?" He retorts curiously, his eyes on the television but his fingers idly playing with her hair. "I guess that makes sense" she says finding it curious how she had begun to accept his conspiracies. After all, during the last two months she'd seen multiple of his theories turn out to be true. Hell partnering with Victor had been the best decision of her life. Every mission they were together, and neither were too distracted by showboating to not cover each other's back as Ollie had been.

Sure it had seemed strange to everyone. The only one that offered a supporting comment on their new team up was the Flash. Wally had simply smiled and flashed a thumbs up at his friend. Batman was more passive, but Dinah could tell that he approved. A slight nod and a warning glare in Victor's direction. It wouldn't surprise her if her former partner, even before the Justice League days, when she was just starting out, knew that they were intimate. He was just perceptive like that. Unless it was his own life of course. The World's Greatest Detective could never see how one Thanagarian looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

Ollie was naturally furious while Helena, still downcast and depressed over the breakup, looked suspicious. The sadness in her friend's eyes hurt her, and she knew that to a degree she had betrayed her but in the end Victor was just as willing to break up with her as she was with Ollie. She shouldn't feel bad. But she did.

Ollie refused to work within fifty feet of the two, leading to multiple league reprimands from the big man himself. Superman couldn't understand and one day told Ollie to just "Get over it. They're just partners" he said leading to the Emerald Archer shouting, "like hell, that whore is fucking him!" It was out of line but nobody expected what happened next. Apparently, nobody had seen the Question walking into the room. Nor did they fully see his fist dart out and catch the blonde millionaire on the cheek, impacting with such force as to knock the man to the ground.

"If you ever speak about Canary like that again, not even Superman will be able to find your body. I know how to make people dissapear" he said before walking off, his hand in his coat as everyone, including Green Arrow, gawked at the quiet man. She remembered that night. Victor hadn't even told her. He'd just come to his room to find her waiting and made passionate love to her on his bed…..and desk...and in the showers. She remembered being in an extra good mood the next morning when Hawk Girl, a.k.a Shayera Hol, told her what had happened. "The man must have feelings for you Dinah" she said between bites of food. Dinah just blushed, shocked that Victor had done that for her honor. It was so….romantic.

Don't misunderstand Canary. She was all for female empowerment but she was always touched by romantic gestures. She smiled to herself the rest of the day, a day unfortunately spent without Victor as their duties took them to opposite ends of the watchtower. All she could think was, "who says chivalry is dead?"

Ollie made sure to leave them alone now, quickly finding another girl to be his footstool. Meanwhile, Dinah had had the happiest two months of her life. Every night they were free, she spent at Victor's apartment. Of course they went out on dates. The movies or a nice restaurant. But those were rare. And she didn't need them, not for Victor to show he cared. Whenever she came over he'd have a home cooked meal ready, even if it was mostly sandwiches and chili, and a few flowers, all white roses as "red roses carried hormones that inhibited lovemaking to the contrary of popular belief".

She remembered when he told her that and all she could do was smile and nod. "Well, I doubt these white ones have any such effect because I'm not feeling inhibited" she teases, nuzzling into his neck.

They mostly cuddled on the couch, watching whatever they wanted and talking. Always talking. She always thought that Victor would be quiet, reserved, that she'd have to pull information out of him at every turn. To her surprise, he was a motor mouth. Once he got talking he almost couldn't stop. Conspiracies, life, philosophy, religion and everyday occurrences. Even his past was something he talked about freely. She would patiently wait her turn, until she got tired of waiting. She had a sure fire way of shutting him up. A kiss, quick and simply delivered, always baffled him. Then she would wink and say "my turn".

Victor was also good at listening. She'd talk at length about his conspiracies, how she sometimes thought he was insane but also that she was started to believe him more and more, her life, her views and her day to day happenings when they were out of each other's sight.

Tonight was different though. Something was in the air and something was on Victor's mind. He was quiet. Reserved. Like he was before she knew him as her lover and boyfriend although secret as of now. This deeply troubled her. He was being moody and had something on his mind. That usually equalled something when it came to Victor and the issue was that in her mind it clashed with what was on her own mind. She was in love. She knew it by now. She'd wanted to tell him that those three little life changing words for weeks now but was terrified of messing it up. What if Victor didn't feel the same way? And with how he was acting, she was starting to think that that was the case.

"Victor...can we talk?" She asks cautiously, reaching up from her laying down position, head in his lap to rub his face. He smiles, nervously of course, down at her. Why did he look like a man facing the guillotine?

"Of course Dinah. Although I have to admit I'm a little afraid of what you're going to say. I've been expecting it for a little while now" he says, putting a strange look on her face. "You have? Well why didn't you say anything?" She asks, sitting up now, a little angry.

He sighs, feeling her move out of the range of physical touch before he rubs his forehead. "Because I know you're too good for me and that eventually I'd bore you. That spaghetti and meat sauce with a movie would get boring for you. You're used to being given so much better and I knew it would be unfair to keep you with me. But...I'd hoped maybe it wasn't true. That you wanted to be with me you know? Because...well, I find myself in a strange predicament Dinah Lance. I'm in love with you. Never felt anything like this for a woman before. I originally thought I'd been poisoned. I'd thought I'd had something special with Helena but being with you? That proved it to me. Everything I thought I felt for Huntress, that wasn't real. But you? You make me feel things I didn't even think possible. I guess...I guess that's why losing you is harder than anything else I've had to deal with yet".

She's in shock. She expected him to say that he already knew about her feelings for him, not that he thought she wanted him gone. And he had said it as well. He was in love with her.

The words send a strange feeling up her back, one of utter happiness and giddiness. She needed to show him just how much she appreciated what he'd said and that the last thing on her mind was leaving him.

In one fluid motion she lifts herself up and into his lap, making sure to take her time with it and giving him a rather nice view of her uncovered legs. She plants herself on his midsection, smiling seductively as his hands move to her back, keeping her from leaving. She leans in, her hands on either side of his face, and kisses him passionately, shocking the man who fully expected her to break up with him instead.

When she releases his lips for air she can't help but continue to press herself against him, wanting to make as much contact as possible. "I love you too Victor. I...I don't know how to explain it. I'm not as good with words as you are. Probably why you're the newscaster and I'm a waitress but you make me feel like I'm walking on air Victor and the last thing on my mind is our spaghetti dinners or anything like that" she teases before nuzzling his nose.

"First and foremost on my mind is the fact that we love each other. Everything else? That's just background noise" she says as Victor begins to lay a line of kisses across her jawline, forcing her arm to go around his shoulder and pull him into her even closer.

No more words are exchanged and within a few more seconds Dinah finds herself being carried bridal style into what had quickly become their room. Or at least she hoped it had. She had spent so much time in Victor's apartment that it had become redundant for her to have her own. She'd be very happy to cancel her place and move the few items that weren't already there into Victor's. These thoughts could wait though, as Victor closes the door behind him with his foot and throws her on the bed, the sound of light laughter coming through the door as the two lovers came together again.

_**Three Weeks Later-Justice League Watchtower**_

Ever since Dinah and Victor had had their special night, their relationship had done the previously impossible in Dinah's eyes. It had gotten better. Not that anything really had changed. They still watched movies together and ate what the Question could put together or some takeout but there was a difference in how they interacted. A touch, a smile. Dinah couldn't count the number of times she'd caught Victor smiling or staring at her from the corner of her eye. Or how he'd walk up behind her while she was doing dishes and just kiss her.

It was so strange to her. To be looked at with genuine affection and love. She wasn't saying she hadn't had good relationships with men before but it was nothing like this.

She found herself smiling to herself even when she was supposed to be thinking about anything else other than him. Work became a little harder but he was there to back her up when she needed it. That was what motivated them to come clean about their relationship to everyone else. If they remained in close proximity it was going to be impossible to hide. So they came clean, telling the Flash knowing that it would travel around the watchtower at the speed of light. It wasn't as if they had to tell everybody but they didn't want to hide it after all. There was that fine line.

So far, there hadn't been any issues. Ollie was too involved with Fire now to care much, other than giving Victor the stink eye whenever they happened to be close together and the rest of the team just went on with their normal lives. After all, who's business was it who was shacking up with who?

Huntress though, was another issue. It was rather sad how the once outgoing and flirtatious hero had withdrawn into herself. She sat alone in the lunchroom, sullen and quiet, barely picking at her food. Dinah hadn't found out the specifics of the breakup or how it went, but from what Victor had said and how Helena was acting, she had to doubt that it was good.

If you'd asked her a week or two ago how she felt about Helena, she would've remembered the confrontation they'd had and would have had to hide the fact that she took pleasure out of her former friend's sadness.

_**Previously in the Watchtower**_

Dinah was working out as usual, punching the speed bag as quick as she could, working on her reflexes. She was alone, Victor being out and about doing something related to a conspiracy involving the federal reserve and boy scout popcorn. He'd asked if she wanted to come along but she knew he needed some time to himself and she could use some training so she'd declined.

Sweaty and tired, she'd stopped punching the bag, grabbing a towel and wiping off the sweat from her forehead when she heard steps from behind her, boots making contact with the padded, but still noisy, floor. She didn't think much of it, instead working on removing some of the sweat before she got into the shower.

"You bitch" she heard from behind her, delivered through obviously clenched teeth. She turned, ready to meet whoever had the guts to address her like that only to stop dead at the sight of a fuming Huntress. The dark haired Italian woman was already in a fighting stance, resembling a cat ready to tear someone's eyes out. Mainly a Canary's eyes in the Huntress' case. Dinah could only sigh, having expected this to come sooner. Her time avoiding her former friend was over. Now she'd have to confront her, but hopefully it wouldn't come to a fight. Helena was on her last strike with the League's disciplinary board and Dinah really didn't want to be seen as the woman who fights her man's ex.

"Helena. It's nice to see you. We need to talk" she said simply, wanting to offer an olive branch. One which apparently would not be accepted. "There's nothing to talk about. How could you? My best friend?" She asks, the pain in her voice now audible through the anger that emanated from the woman's body. If there was one thing that was known about Helena Bertenelli, it was that her anger always came from a place of great passion.

Canary would have to navigate this treacherous water very carefully.

"I didn't mean for it to happen Helena. But you can't put all the blame on me. Victor was very unhappy with you. You know this don't you? He broke up with you. Not the other way around. I didn't steal him from you" she says evenly.

"No, but you fucked him before he broke up with me" she says, practically spitting venom and causing Dinah to wince at the truth of the accusation. She should've known Victor would tell her. He was too honest for him to not have. It didn't matter. Not in the long run.

"He told me. He told me everything" she says, continuing as the silence from the blonde gives her the cue to. "He told me about how you and him were talking and that he told you how unhappy he was. And what did you tell him? As my friend? Someone who was supposed to stick up for me? You told him he deserved better. Like I was some sort of...of...consolation prize! Like I wasn't good enough for him" the woman says before she begins pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

Dinah just looks down, a little ashamed about the course of events that brought them here but refusing to apologize for her feelings for Victor.

"He does. He deserves someone that loves him for him. Is willing to accept his flaws and not try to change him. He said it to me himself Helena. He said you deserved better. Someone who wanted to go out and could afford to pamper you the way you wanted. You have to see it Helena. He was extremely unhappy. And so were you" she says going out on a limb.

She stops in place, shaking her head vigorously. "I was never more happy than I was when I was with Victor. You don't get to tell me if I was happy Dinah. I was happy and if he wasn't all he needed to do was talk with me. Not break up but talk. I would've changed. I would have made him happy but he needed to tell me. That's all. I would move mountains for him. You? You're nothing. Just a fling. He's a bit confused. We were together a while and if things are like you say he just didn't know what to do. And then you're there, screwing him like a whore so of course he won't see things for what they are. It's rather funny. Victor, the biggest conspiracy theorist in the business not seeing the wool pulled over his eyes by a pretty blonde with big pair of tits. You're just using him for a bit of fun. You'll go right back to Ollie when it's over, leaving Victor a wreck" she says finishing her mini-rant and now trying to catch her breath.

Dinah quickly decides to be the bigger woman. Let her rant, hurl accusations and what not. She wouldn't let her keep them though. "That's not true at all. I love Victor, and he loves me. I think...I think he's the one. Helena...I fully intend to marry him one day and start a family" she says, not even knowing where that came from. She knew it to be true but she didn't expect to say it or have it just come out like that.

It did though. And the words act as if a knife were plunged into the other woman's heart. She glares, her mouth opening to shout. But it closes soon after and the tears start to leak from her eyes, first slowly and then in a steady stream.

"That's not true. That's going to be me and Victor. You're just a little speed bump in the road. Victor will see. He has to. He's too smart. Nobody understands him like me. Nobody" she says, bringing her hands up to her eyes and crumpling to her knees. It was horrible to see the strong woman in such a state and Dinah, despite her fear of being sucker punched, walks over to her friend and places an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into her chest.

"Helena I...you'll find someone else. You're a beautiful, strong and amazing woman. Come on, don't cry" she says, not being proficient in this field at all. Helena continues to cry before grabbing her shoulders and staring into her eyes, practically pleading. "Please. Give him back to me. Please. Dinah I need him. I thought...I thought I wanted to have fun. My parents killers were put away and I was in the league again and I had Victor. I thought everything was falling into play. I wanted to have fun. Celebrate but..I didn't see. I lost him Dinah. Please, as my friend, don't take him from me. He's my one too" she finishes, the tears still streaming down her face over her mask.

For a second the look on the woman's face almost convinces Dinah to do just that. To break up with Victor. Convince him to go back to Helena. But then the memories poured in. The lovemaking, the missions, the dinners and talking. The future poured into her mind too. The two of them, tired, changing a diaper at three o'clock in the morning. Taking their kids to the beach. Could she sacrifice that future? Could she let Helena take her place? The messy blonde children changed their hair color in her imagination, and the sweet nothings that Victor whispered in her ear were now being whispered into Helena's ear.

No. She couldn't do it. God forgive her but she had to be selfish.

"I...I can't Helena. I'm sorry. I can't" she says, causing the woman to stiffen, the last reserve of her strength wearing out as she stands and moves to walk away. Before she exits she turns to look at Dinah, an expression of loathing on her face. "Fine. I'll talk to Victor myself. Make him see you for what you are. He'll come back to me Dinah, mark my words he will. He's in lust with you and you took advantage of that but he loves me. He always will" she finishes before exiting the room and the door closes with a hiss behind her.

Dinah fights the urge to shout, instead returning to the bag to punch it some more. She couldn't help but fear that Helena might be right. That Victor would regret their relationship and run back into the Huntress' arms.

She hoped she was wrong and was just fitting into the stereotype of the jealous woman.

_**Breaking From Daydreams**_

Dinah shook the memory away, it being too painful to dwell on. Her friendship with Helena was obviously over. Especially since she had indeed went to the Question. Victor told her about it, though she had to pry what had been said out of him. He told her everything.

Apparently she had approached him while he was returning to the tower, Mr. Terrific having beamed him up into the atrium. Waiting for him there was one Helena Bertenelli. Of course he tried to avoid her, simply saying hello and moving off, but he was stopped by her rather quickly. "Can we talk?" She'd asked simply and from what Victor had said she was just too upset to not comply. He could see the almost dried tears after all.

"Alright" he said, moving the two of them off into an area that allowed them to speak privately but did not allow them out of view of the others, using a league conference room that was empty at the moment.

"How can I help you Huntress?" He asked, setting a professional tone. Of course he felt bad. He had cheated on her, even if he was unhappy and wanted to leave. It was unforgivable. He apologized to her when he told her that he wanted to break up. He'd thought they'd said all they wanted to each other then and had banked on the woman never wanting to speak to him again. He didn't know her. Not as well as he thought he did, but then again, who could blame him? She never gave him an opportunity to know her.

"I want us to give it another try" she said simply, wanting to lay it out on the table truthfully and as quickly as possible. Aside from not wanting to play games she was fully convinced that as soon as they talked he would want to be with her again. People with illusions were never easily disabused of them.

"Wh-what?" He asked, a little shocked as the woman advances on him, placing her hands on his side and pressing her face into his chest. His arms go out to either side, hoping to make clear that he was not the one initiating contact between the two of them. "Q, I know I wasn't the best girlfriend at times but, I can change. You know I love you don't you baby doll? Ever since you helped me with Mandragora. We were good together then weren't we? We just need to get back to that. Give me another chance. Please Q. Please" she says, practically begging as she begins to sob into his chest.

He can't help it, he gently hugs her, rubbing her shoulders before pushing her gently away. "Helena, I cheated on you. Don't you remember that?" He asks curiously, realizing it would be better to have a pissed off Huntress refusing to speak with him than a pleading woman begging for another chance.

"I forgive you. That wasn't your fault. I know that. Dinah...she found you when you were weak. She just wants a rebound from Ollie. That's all. And we hadn't had much romantic time together before that. I can understand. I was being cold. There's only so much a man can take and then to have a blonde bimbo throwing herself at you? It isn't okay but I forgive you. We can work on that baby doll. You and me. Remember how good we are as a team? The two League outcasts. We're perfect for each other Q". She says, trying to rationalize her way back into a relationship with him.

"Helena, I was at a bad place when I talked with Dinah. But in the end it was me that kissed her back. She regretted it instantly and apologized but I pulled her back in. That was wrong of me and it's inexcusable. But we just don't work. We're in need of two different things" he says simply to which she glares at him.

"How? And even if we are how can Canary give you the things you need? What is it that she has that I can't provide? Tell me Q? I'm interested" she says, making him feel more at ease. Anger he could deal with.

"We're in love Helena. I'm sorry if that hurts you but it's the truth. I'm already thinking about the future with her. She wants what I want. A family, children. She wants to settle down earlier Helena. She doesn't want to keep having fun and eventually we both want to retire from this. We've spoken about that before. A year ago. You said you didn't want any of that"

She can't help but grimace. Indeed that had come up. It had been one of the times where they went to a nice restaurant and he'd done it all. The one knee, the ring and the whole kitten kaboodle. "Victor, I...no. I can't. Not right now. It's too soon sweetie" she said, embarrassing him in front of the other patrons. He got up of course. Continued in good humor and she tried to soothe his bruised ego by telling him to ask her again in a year. It was only now that she realized the huge mistake she'd made. Things changed after that and their relationship started to go downhill. Clearly Q didn't think she was serious and he was right. She didn't want to be serious. Not right then. If she'd known then what saying no would mean? She would have said yes and thrown herself into his arms.

The benefit of hindsight.

"I do want that Q. I was scared alright? Everything was going so fast. I'd never felt that way before. Never felt truly happy. I'd always had my mission to keep me focused but when you helped me with Mandragora I didn't have that anymore. I had you. I should've been happy. I know that now. I should've said yes and right now we'd be at home with a one year old. We'd be happy. I hate what I did Q, but I can fix that. Come back to me" she says with a brave smile splitting her face as she begins to think he will.

"We can both retire now. We don't need to be heroes anymore. Cadmus, Mandragora, they're gone. We can go home and you can ask me that question again. I'll say yes, we'll make love like we used to and all will be right. We can start our life together. Doesn't that sound nice Q?" She asks, leaning in even closer now and trying to kiss the man.

"Helena...no. I can't. I know this hurts but I won't do that. I love Dinah" he says simply, once more pushing the woman away and this time, deciding that he needed to leave. He couldn't feed her delusions.

"I need to go Helena. I'm sorry" he says simply before walking out of the conference room. The Huntress just stands there, staring at the receding back of the man she loves. The tears begin anew and she tried to force anger into her heart. It didn't work. She couldn't be angry. Not at anyone but herself. She began to cry, breaking down anew as she sat in a chair.

_**Justice League Atrium**_

Hearing the story from Victor had destroyed any anger that Dinah still felt at her former friend. She wasn't malicious. Or evil. She was just a desperate woman who said what she was holding inside and tried to regain what she lost. She was deserving of pity, not anger or hate.

"This seat taken Canary?" Victor asks, sitting down before she gives an answer, his usual carton of milk and an egg on his tray. She smiles and once more rolls his eyes, throwing the thoughts of Helena Bertenelli out of her mind as she leans in and kisses his cheek. "Well apparently by you it is lover boy" she teases to which he puts down his experiment and looks at her. He's nervous. Fidgety. She can already tell. These things could be noticed only by her, a thought that gave her great pride. She turns her head and reaches out, her hand landing on the side of his masked face.

"Alright Q. What's wrong? I've been around you long enough to know that there aren't any nanites in the eggs. You'd be screaming and jumping around if there were so spill Charles" she says teasingly, having learned his "real" name last month. It had become a bit of teasing sport between the two. Charles Victor Szaz. That was his real name.

It had come up one night while she had been going through some personal papers of his, trying to clean up the apartment. A birth certificate and a cute baby picture fell out of a folder, apparently from one of Vic's Foster families. That was another thing she'd learned about her love. His bad childhood. Sure her's hadn't been great but his? It was mostly spent in an orphanage, a few foster families interspersed in between. He had told her one night that his major dream as a child was to be "part of a family, and I found that in the league".

Sleeping next to each other that night, Vic's snores reverberating about the room, Dinah leaned in and kissed his cheek, making a mental promise to make Vic's desire for a family come true. She'd been very content that night, laying her head on his chest and cuddling into him.

That was then though. Now? A fidgety Victor was sitting alongside her, nervously fiddling with something in his pocket. "Vic, what's wrong?" She repeated, his silence beginning to worry her. What could have rattled the normally taciturn man. With a sigh, he begins. "Dinah Lance. I have...something very important to ask you. I wanted to do it someplace nice. I wanted to make it really special but I'm afraid if I keep it inside, I won't be able to go through with it. I'm scared. More scared than I've ever been before but it's the good kind of scare. The scare where you might gain everything, but also nothing. Probably the scariest thing in the world for a man" he says causing the blonde to chuckle.

"Vic you can ask me anything baby you know that. Let me guess. You want me to wear the Wonder Woman costume tonight? I know you happen to like roleplay" she says teasingly her finger running up and down the side of his face.

A cough is all she gets in response, the man indeed having wanting to see her in such a get up but knowing that that was not the point he wanted to bring up, though he was nervous about asking that too. How easy was it to ask your girlfriend to dress up like another woman? A co-worker no less? Not easy at all.

"As, ehem, amazing as that mental image is Di that isn't what this is about" he says to which the now slightly annoyed blonde responds by throwing her hands up in the air. "Then come on Vic. Ask me? Jeez how bad can it be? You're killing me with curiousity" she says. It causes Vic to smile. How she had become a little bit more paranoid and eager to know things. He rubbed off on her. But he decides to simply commit to a four of action, surprised she didn't already know what he was going to ask.

He swings his legs over the side of the seat and slowly lowers himself to one knee before the woman, making her gasp, her hand going to her mouth as she realizes what is going to happen. Good thing only the Flash and Martian Manhunter were around to see it.

"Vic?" She asks, almost breathless, a smile already threatening to split her face as she stares down at him. "Dinah Lance, you are the most amazing woman I've ever met" he says, slowly pulling out the ring box and taking her hand in his free one. "I know that I'm a paranoid, opinionated, boring and for the most part faceless man, but I would be deeply honored if you made me the happiest man in the universe and became my wife. Will you marry me Dinah?" He asks causing the blonde to start to tear up. Her mouth opens and closes a few times but she is unable to give an answer immediately.

"Studies show that this is the most nerve wracking time in a man's life. I'm finding that to be true" he says, his own nerves seeping into his voice. Dinah can't help but laugh, this whole proposal was classic Victor after all.

She takes the ring and slips it onto her own finger, breaking convention and tradition. Usually the man would place it there after all. But she wanted to show Victor that she was placing it there that she chose to be with him. "Yes Victor. I will. You're very lucky that I love you as much as I do. You should've waited until our date tonight" she says, wiping away her tears.

He can't help it, simply smiling under his mask as he caresses her hand. "I'm too much like a kid who can't wait for his Christmas present" he says before the now laughing blonde launches herself into his arms, smothering his face, or general face area, with kisses. "Victor, honey, take me somewhere where this damn mask won't prevent me from kissing my fiancee?" She asks sweetly, broking no disagreement from him.

_**4 Years Later**_

"I'll go get him" he whispers, just audible over the sound of their crying baby boy, tucked into his crib on the far side of the their room. Dinah smiles lightly, the feeling of being tired mixing with her utter happiness. "Thank you" she mouths up at her husband as her hand gently caresses their daughter's head, who is now curled up into her mother's side since her father was gone. Vic smiles and heads off after the baby, picking him up and taking him out of the room while patting his back. It was obvious that little Bruce was hungry.

It was a rather funny story on how their baby son came to be named after his godfather. Shayera, the man's wife of two years, also found it hysterical. After all, Batman as your godfather? It was comical.

Kathleen, their daughter however, found one Helena Bertenelli and Wally West as her godparents. The two had reunited at the wedding, the whole thing being a league affair after all where Helena had apologized to both her and Vic. "I...I don't really do apologies but Dinah I was wrong when I said those things to you. I was angry upset. I wish I could take it back. I didn't lose only a relationship but I lost two good friends from my bone headedness. One day, I hope you can forgive me" she had said before walking away.

Vic and Dinah Sage, the newly married couple, had already forgiven the woman and today really wanted to page a new path. Dinah reached out and grabbed the Italian by the arm, pulling her back in and hugging her for all she was worth. "I missed my best friend Helena and it means the world that you were here but we'd like you to stick around. After all, I'm going to need you to help me" she said, secretly patting her stomach. The woman's eyes had opened wide and her mouth opened and closed multiple times until Dinah nodded. Yes, they were already expecting when they got married.

From that day on, Helena couldn't stay away. When she'd asked her to be Kathleen's godmother she readily agreed, planning on how best to spoil the child before she was even born. The godfather was a harder choice. "You have to choose your best friend Vic. It's tradition" she had teased while laying in bed one night. "Well, you're my best friend. Im guessing I can't choose you?" He teased right back, earning a swat on the arm. "No, not since I'm the one birthing her. Hmm? Who would you choose for a friend then? I'm in the odd position of selecting my husband's friend too. How great!" She said lovingly nuzzling into his chest.

"Wally. Wally West is your best friend from now on. Invite him for a beer at the bar tomorrow. Spend some guy time with him".

"Yes ma'am" he had said, always making it a joking point to show deference to his wife even if he was the one who really wore the pants. And so a friendship was born, strange as it was. The Scarlet speedster and the Question became quite close.

"Mommy? Where's daddy?" Asks Kathleen as she woke up, her bright brown eyes worriedly looking around the room. "Where's James? Where are they?" She asks nervously getting up in bed until Dinah pulled her back down, smiling as she kisses her forehead. "It's okay baby. Daddy is just downstairs feeding James" she says, remembering that he'd asked her to breast feed him instead of feeding him "corporate garbage". She'd agreed to that for both children but after Kathy he'd agreed to a bottle of baby formula every once in a while. Vic's conspiracy theory could only be humored so often.

Now she got a double dose of it. Kathleen was her father's daughter through and through. During the day she clung to him like he was the only piece of land left, absorbing everything he had to say like a sponge. It was one of Dinah's biggest concerns. After all, who had to take a call from their daughter's preschool because said daughter went on a rant about fluoride being used by the government to control the population scaring the other kids?

It was just one of those happy little problems in the life of Dinah Sage.

"Alright. But he has to come up soon. He told me about how the government uses drones at night to look into our windows. The lights aren't on right? If they are it'll…mppmph" she says, being cut off by her mother's hand over her lips. "Sweetie I promise your daddy is fine. He knows all this. He's just feeding James" she said resolving to talk with Vic about how much he told Kathy about the conspiracy. Then again, the thought of the government spying on them wasn't too out there was it? With Cadmus and all that having happened….no. She shakes her head. Vic wasn't going to get her too. Not fully. Not like Kathy. Dinah trusted American democracy…...to an extent.

"Alright. He seems to be okay now, although he's wide awake" Vic says, walking back into the room holding their bundle of joy, James's arms out of the blanket and reaching for his father's nose. Vic sits on the bed, Kathy in between her and him, while Dinah reached to turn on the lamp on their bedside. She smiles and moves in, reaching to run her fingers through the red tuft of hair her baby boy had. He looked like Vic through and through but she resolved that he would eat Cheerios and use normal toothpaste like every other kid. Vic may have had Kathy watching her back for the CIA but James wouldn't. Nope. He wouldn't be a conspiracy nut…..he'd just have a healthy sense of paranoia. Perfectly healthy.

She feels Vic's arm wrap around her shoulder and pull her in, Kathy making a face as she is stuck in the middle. He can't help but laugh, ruffling her hair and pulling her in as well. "Don't worry sweetie. We won't embarrass you" he teases the young girl while swaddling the baby in the crook of his other arm. Dinah smiles down, absentmindedly brushing her daughter's hair with her fingers as she had done with James. "I don't know baby. Why would she be embarrassed. Nothing wrong with a little smooching is there?" She teases, pulling the now laughing girl into her lap and peppering her face with kisses.

Vic laughs, moving in a little closer as well before yawning, his two girls wrapped up in his other arm. "Nope. Nothing at all".


	2. A Mother

_**Cape Cod Massachuesetts**_

She tried not to panic. She really did. After all, it really wasn't a huge deal was it? It was just one grey hair. No reason to panic.

At least, Dinah Sage nee Lance had tried to tell herself this. Staring at the mirror, her eyes inevitably going to her blonde hair, she couldn't help but let other thoughts into her head. 'What if there's more? What if I'm just not seeing them?'.

She is right back to panic mode. Finally she lets out a breath, grasping the sink with her hands and sighing. She wants to cry. Not over her greying hair, for she was not convinced that the entirety of her head was greying, but for other reasons. The first was that she shouldn't be getting so worked up over something so small. The second was that she wasn't getting worked up over the hair. That would be stupid, she reminded herself. Despite the fact that she loved her hair she didn't want to admit her number one fear. She was getting old.

"Mom? You okay? Dad's got the car loaded and we're ready to go" comes the voice of her oldest Kathy through the door. Dinah, the superhero formerly known as Black Canary, was surprised and goaded into action. She couldn't stall this any longer. She'd come in to the bathroom to change into her bathing suit after all, a one piece that hugged her still considerable curves and was black in color. "Yeah sweetie. I'm coming. Tell your dad I'll be right out alright?" She says, hearing her daughter's skepticism through the door. "Are you sure? You sound a little off…" she says, forcing the woman to roll her eyes in frustration and affection. Damn Vic for passing on his insanely intelligent paranoia to their daughter.

"I'm fine sweetie. Pinkie promise. Go on. I'll be right out" she says, reaching down and fastening the skirt that over laid her bathing suit and grabbing her sun hat and glasses. She had already lathered herself in sunscreen, going through the inevitable battle it would take to get the kids covered to. She opens the bathroom door and sighs, schooling her face to not give away the fact that she was dealing with inner turmoil.

She locks the door to their vacation bungalow and smiles at the already packed car. She sees Vic's hand wave from the open driver's side window. "Come on Di. Let's go" he says, the innate good naturedness of his character shining through in his tone of voice. She opens the passenger side door and gets in, instantly buckling her seatbelt. She turns and smiles at her three children in the backseat, making sure each are buckled. Kathy sits to the left, looking out the window as she listens to music while James is on the right reading a book. Neither notice their mother smiling at them, but Pamela, their two year old bundle of joy, does and begins to reach out, blue eyes staring back at her mother.

Dinah feels her apprehension wiped away at this sight and places a kiss on her fingers and gently places them on Pamela's forehead. The little girl giggles and says eagerly "momma. Love you" to which Dinah smiles even wider. "I love you to sweetie. Ready to go to the beach?" She asks, reverting to baby talk. Pamela just laughs and grabs her foot, rocking back and forth in excitement.

"Well you're going to have a lot of fun" she says turning back in her own seat and turning to her husband. "Sorry Vic. All ready" she says as he puts the car in drive and pulls out of the driveway. Vic is quiet, well, as he usually is, and she catches him looking at her from the corner of his eyes. "What?" She eventually asks laughing. Vic just shrugs, accepting the fact that he was caught.

"Just wanted to make sure you're okay. You've been acting a little off for the past few weeks. Guess I didn't know how to approach it" he says honestly, stopping the car at a stop light. "I'm fine baby. Honest. Just been tired is all".

He's quiet but she can tell he doesn't believe her. He always sees right through.

"Hey James. What are you reading buddy?" She asks, hoping to divert her nosy husband from any more questions. "Bram Stoker's Dracula" he says simply, not even looking up from the page. "Ohh spooky. Strange reading for August isn't it?"

"Well, it's pretty good anytime of the year" he says in response, causing Dinah to nod and sit back in her seat. "Well I guess that's true".

It isn't long until they get to the beach, and even less time before the car is unloaded and the blanket and towels set up. It had always been a rule that nobody goes into the water until everything was set up. Pamela, despite this being her first time at the beach, was already bored, something Dinah could tell by how the toddler yawned and instantly went to sleep. "Can we go in the water now daddy? Please?" Asks Kathy, which causes the man to smile. "Sure kiddo. Go on in. You too James. Books later" he says, ruffling the sitting boys head as he tries to hide on the blanket with his book. It doesn't work and he stands and rushes off after his sister. "Your mom, Pammy and I will be in in a little...ahh what the hell they're not listening" he says causing Dinah to swat his arm. "Language Vic"

She points towards the sleeping Pamela and Vic smiles, rubbing his arm. "Yes dear. Now, how about we sit and have some grown up conversation? Been awhile since we've done that" he says, lowering his body onto the towel. Even after years of retirement Vic was still in very good shape, a fact Dinah deeply appreciated. Though there had been an obvious lull in their love life. Having three kids wasn't easy to juggle. Even wearing a t-shirt and his swim trunks Dinah was attracted to him.

She comes down next to him, moving so that they are hip to hip. She brings Pammy, still in her car carrier, closer to them, gently rocking it as their youngest sleeps.

"So, tell me what's wrong" he says, reminding her of the first time they made love. Hadn't this all started with him insisting that she tell him what was on her mind? But now, things were different. Everything was. It was so much better of course, but being a mother and wife brought different things into her world. Fears, anxieties and nerves she hadn't thought she'd been able to have as a superhero. Now, it wasn't just her and Vic. There was so much more at stake than just the world. She supposed after all these years it should've gotten easier to handle, but she was always going to worry.

"I found a grey hair" she says simply, causing the man to blink at her taken aback. "What? A grey hair? That's whats bothering you? Babe come…" "no" she interrupts him, not wanting to be misunderstood. "It's not just the grey hair it's..well it's everything. Everything is changed Vic. I worry. Back when we were..well you know, heroes, I didn't worry. I was a badass superhero who could punch and kick and scream my way out of everything. But now? I can't do that. I can't kick away James not fitting in and school. I can punch my way through Kathy's first heartbreak. I can't scream and make things easier. Does this make any sense? Am I a rambling crazy woman?" She asks, pressing herself into her husband's side.

She hears a light laugh and his arms encircle around her, bringing her in closer to him. "No. No you're not. Do you know what you are Dinah? A mother. All mother's do that. Father's do to. Do you think I want to let James stumble and fall? No. I don't. I wanna prevent it from ever happening. But I can't. To do so would be to stop him from growing up. From becoming his own man. What I can do is be there to help pick him up and dust himself off. As for Kathy and first heartbreak, that's not going to happen. She's not dating until she's forty" he says before smiling at Pammy, who is still asleep. "You neither young lady".

She knew this was the best thing to do. That she should've done it months ago. Vic always knew how to help her and set her straight. "You can't hold her back like that Vic. I think she should be allowed to date….in a few years" she says teasingly. "Uhh hmm. She's too much like her mother. It worries me" he says nonchalantly causing her to arch an eyebrow. "And what does that mean?"

Sensing he was in trouble he quickly explains himself. "It means that you are too damn gorgeous and our daughter is taking after you. Boys are already starting to notice".

"Yeah, it is a little disconcerting but our little girl is strong. Knows how to fight. Not to mention she can just scream" she says, placated by Vic's save. It was cute to remember the first time that they found out Kathy had her mother's powers. Vic had been tickling her and when she couldn't take anymore the dresser was knocked over onto Vic. Kathy had been so upset, crying and apologizing up and down as her father held her and assured her she did nothing wrong.

"Our kids are going to be fine Dinah. They have you and me. Not to mention the entirety of the Justice League. Hell, Bruce and Shay's kids can rely on us can't they? Just like our kids can rely on their rich uncle Bruce if anything happens, which it won't. So stop worrying. Besides it's just a grey hair. You'd be drop dead gorgeous with a full head of them" he adds causing her to laugh.

"Please Vic. I've put on some weight since the kids. You can't tell me I'm still as attractive to you as I was when we were active Leaguers?" She says, hearing Vic respond. "No. You're not. You're even more beautiful to me" he says before leaning in and capturing her lips with his own. It amazed her, how after all these years Vic still knew exactly which buttons to push with her.

"You're my wife and the mother of my children Dinah. To me? There is no other woman in the world. So quit moping. Black Canary doesn't mope" he says, standing up and stretching out his back, gently moving over to Pammy's car seat and unbuckling her, softly waking the little girl as he cradles her in his arm, readying her for her first time in the ocean. He lowers his other hand to his wife, helping her to her feet as she grabs the sunscreen and applies another layer to the babies face. "Just wanna be careful" she says, a nervous mother hen through and through. Vic smiles and offers her his other arm, which she eagerly takes, looping through his and walking towards the waters edge. She feels Vic's eyes on her again and she turns and smiles. "What now? I promise I'm fine now baby"

"Ohh I know that. I was just checking something. If I'm being honest I hadn't noticed any extra weight but now that I'm looking I have to say that you have gained a little bit but wow if it hasn't gone to the most wonderful of places" he teases, waggling his eyebrows. "You're lucky you're holding Pammy or I would hit you" she says, blushing from Vic's rather sensuous and flirtatious comment.

Vic just laughs, the couple finally having reached their older children playing in the water. Dinah had to reflect as Pammy was placed in her arms and she lowered herself onto her knees, allowing Pammy's feet to get wet with the rising tide. The little girl laughed, reaching out for the water eagerly while Dinah smiles as well. No. She wouldn't be afraid anymore. The world was cruel and nasty yes, and she'd always be careful. But afraid? No. Not when she had to look after these three. Vic was right. She was a mother, and that was better than being a superhero anyway.

(So this was a quick little add on. What do you guys think? Anywhere else you might like to see this one shot collection go? Any topic for Canary and Question? Any alternate universe or circumstance? Let me know. I like ideas and want to know what you guys like.


End file.
